Bringing Them Back
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel oneshot to Eternal Love. After Sam's death, Carly and Valerie find a way to go back in time and stop Freddie's death. Can they bring Freddie and Sam back or will things get worse? R


Bringing Them Back

Disclaimer: Yeah, iCarly, don't own it! If you think I do, you probably have gone mental.

A/N: Yeah, this is a sequel to Eternal Love. I suggest that if you haven't read that, you would probably want to go and read it. It's not required that you read it before this, but it's definitely a good idea. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

-TURN BACK THE HANDS OF TIME, FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE. THERE IS NOTHING A FATHER WILL NOT DO FOR HIS CHILD-

"Sam!" Valerie exclaimed as the thunder roared and the lighting cracked through the sky. Valerie watched with wide eyes as Sam Puckett fell through the bridge. "Crap!" Valerie and the six girls behind her all ran down the hill to the lake. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Relax Valerie," The girl that threw the stuffed dog on the bridge said quickly. Valerie growled and turned to the girl.

"Shut the hell up Rebecca! Why the hell did you have to do that!" Valerie shoved Rebecca to the ground and glared at her as the rain continued to fall. "Get the hell out of here." Valerie turned and ran to the lake with the rest of the girls as they all started to skim the water with their eyes. "Sam!"

"Valerie, look up there," A girl stated. Everyone looked up, the bridge was still intact but there was a very large hole in the very center of the bridge. Valerie followed the rain from the hole down to the ground and her eyes widened. There was a bed of jagged rocks at the bottom, Valerie could see red liquid flowing from the rocks with the rain but she couldn't see Sam's body. She fell to her knees and tears started to flow from her eyes, she was responsible for the death of Sam Puckett.

"I can't believe this…it's all my fault." The girls surrounded Valerie and placed their hands on her shoulders in order to comfort her. "I'm responsible for the death of the only person that Freddie ever truly loved. It is my fault, why didn't I stop this?" Valerie groaned and grabbed the side of her head, she then let out a large shout.

"Valerie, look!" Valerie turned her head to see what a girl was pointing at, in the distance a brown and white item had surfaced and was floating to the bigger part of the lake.

"It's Sam's stuffed dog! The one Freddie gave her!" Valerie stood up and ran after it. "We need to get it out of the water!" The girls nodded and ran with Valerie, she growled as she started to speed up.

"Is it that important?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you _still_ here? Go away, Rebecca!" Rebecca stopped running and looked down toward the ground, she clenched her fists and, while trying, could not bring herself to cry.

"It's not like she isn't happy now, she's with Freddie…" Valerie looked ahead and saw the end of the lake, there was a waterfall at the end, she couldn't lose the dog. She quickly jumped into the water and swam after the stuffed dog as Rebecca took the opportunity to call 911. The rain had stopped coming down by now and the sun, though dim, shone in the sky.

"I almost have it!" Valerie exclaimed, her chest was heavy and her limbs were starting to hurt. She reached out and grabbed the ear of the stuffed dog, at that she started to swim against the current back to shore. Some of the girls were waiting and they grabbed her arms and the dog, they pulled her to the shore and Valerie sat with the stuffed dog in her hands. "I am a bitch…We're all guilty of this. Girls what have we done? We killed her, we killed Sam!" The girls looked at each other and back to Valerie with sad eyes. Seeing somebody die before your own eyes was truly a difficult thing to deal with.

"At least you're not the one that threw the dog," One girl said.

"I may as well have been the one. Every single one of us threw this dog on that bridge, every single one of us provoked Sam into running on that bridge. It doesn't matter if she was planning on dying here or not, we were the ones that killed her, every last one of us is responsible for her death. We may think we're not but we're guilty."

"Valerie relax," Rebecca said quietly as sirens were heard nearing the park. "It wasn't your fault, it was my fault. I'm the one that threw it."

"No, I threw it," Another girl stated.

"I threw it," One girl said with crossed arms. "Don't blame yourself."

"Shut up," Valerie said quietly. "We all threw this dog, we all caused Sam to run on that bridge. We all are the ones that caused her to fall to the rocks." It was then that Valerie looked over and saw a horrible sight, Sam's body was floating in the water and a part of her shirt had been caught on a branch, tears shot from Valerie's eyes and she started to sob. "We all are idiots, every one of us. Not just you, not just me, but every single person who blamed Sam and mistreated her in the past month, we're all responsible for her death, we killed her." A crash was heard and the remaining bits of Seddie Bridge collapsed.

-NEW SCENE-

Mrs. Puckett sighed and rubbed her forehead, the argument she had with her parents kept playing back in her mind. They didn't seem to realize that Sam was in love, when Freddie died, a bit of Sam died with him.

"Amy, I'm really sorry," Nana Puckett said as she walked into the living room. "We honestly didn't mean any harm."

"We were just trying to do what was best for Samantha," Grandpa Puckett stated. Mrs. Puckett shook her head and sighed.

"No, you just don't realize how some things are," Mrs. Puckett said. She had a headache and the loud storm that had been happening earlier was not something that helped. "She was in love with him, he died and you just kept telling her that she shouldn't even care, sometimes you have to think about other people too. Do you realize that practically everybody seems to blame her for Freddie's death?" Mrs. Benson had come by earlier and was sitting on the couch, she had been rebuked by Mrs. Puckett when she told her what she had said to Sam. Amy Puckett turned to Mrs. Benson and sighed. "You're no better, Della."

"I'm sorry, Amy, you know I was just stressed," Della Benson said quickly.

"We're best friends, we watched our two children grow up together, and you knew how much Freddie was in love with Sam. He died protecting her, was that not how he would have wanted it? As bad as that act was…"

"Yes."

"When Sam returns home, you should consider apologizing to her for what you said." Della nodded and the grandparents started to leave the room, Amy held out her hand and shouted. "You two are not getting out of this either. I will _not_ be the only one on Sam's side."

"I should go back to my apartment and get Spencer and Carly," Della said quietly. "They need to apologize for their actions too." A knock was heard on the front door and Amy sighed as she walked over to the door.

"Who could it be now," Mrs. Puckett said quietly as she opened the door. Her eyes were wide as she saw a police officer standing in the door. "No…no, please tell me Sam just got lost and you're returning her home." Mrs. Puckett felt a pang in her heart that told her something more had happened, Mrs. Benson stood up slowly with wide eyes. In almost slow motion the officer lifted the soaking wet stuffed dog up to Mrs. Puckett.

"Are you Mrs. Amy Puckett?" The officer asked. "This was found in the lake, some girls said this belonged to your daughter." Mrs. Puckett's eyes quivered and her body started to shake.

"No…I mean yes I am Amy Puckett and that is my daughter's, it was given to her by someone who loved her dearly." Mrs. Puckett's voice was shaking with so much fear.

"Your daughter's body was found floating down the water, she may have been on the bridge when it fell." Mrs. Puckett didn't even bother to hear the sentence, she cracked at the mention of 'body' and fell to her knees.

"No!" Mrs. Puckett screeched and tears fell from her eyes. "No, my baby! My baby!"

"Ma'am we believe she died as a result of a prank played by a couple of girls. One of the girls, Rebecca, told us she had thrown the dog onto the bridge that was due for repairs. Your daughter ran onto the bridge and fell down, the wood underneath broke and she fell through." If she could, Mrs. Puckett would have taken a sigh of relief, knowing that her daughter did not kill herself. Mrs. Benson ran over to Amy and knelt beside her.

"I'm so sorry," Della said quietly. "I'm here for you, don't worry."

"My baby is dead," Amy said quietly. "She's dead, I could have done something, I should have done something! Why did this happen! Who would do such a thing to her?" Amy took the stuffed dog and held it in her hands. She wondered why anyone would try to play a prank on Sam using the one thing that Sam ever cared about anymore. "I want my baby back. I want her back."

"If we could turn back the hands of time, I would definitely go back and get her back. Trust me, Amy, I'm not the only one that will miss her."

"Her best friend didn't even care about her for crying out loud! Carly is too damn spoiled to care…"

"Amy, don't be like everyone else, this isn't the time to point fingers and blame others. We did that when Freddie passed…" Mrs. Benson couldn't hold her tears back either, a month after Freddie was killed and now Sam was dead, the mothers didn't think they would ever be happy again. "We just have to be here for one another right now, it's the best thing we can do."

-NEW SCENE-

Carly walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch, she was tired and had a headache, she honestly started to feel bad about what she said to Sam earlier, it wasn't really Sam's fault for Freddie's death and she needed to tell Sam that. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number, she did not get a connection. "That's weird," Carly said quietly. "She always has her phone on…"

"Carly, you're home," Spencer said as he walked down the stairs. Carly looked over to see Spencer staring at her with slight anger in his eyes. "Did you intend to tell me you honestly thought Sam was at fault for Freddie dying?"

"We all thought it," Carly said as she slowly stood up.

"ICarly got the most viewers it's ever had, would you care to watch the show that got the viewers?"

"Uh…yeah, but I didn't film one that got a lot of viewers."

"No, Sam did, just a little while ago." Carly's eyes were wide, she hadn't expected Sam to be there, Spencer opened a laptop and set it on the counter. He put on the iCarly site and found the video of Sam.

"She doesn't look happy in the freeze image."

"She's not, she lost the man she loved about a month ago and everybody placed the blame on her. It wasn't even her fault really that he died." Carly nodded as Spencer pressed the play button, Carly watched with wide eyes as Sam yelled and cried on the screen, she didn't know Sam had it that bad, Carly even felt like breaking down and crying. A rapid knock was heard on the door and it continued until Carly walked over and answered it.

"Carly!" Valerie exclaimed as she ran into the place.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Sam's dead!"

"What!" Carly and Spencer looked at Valerie with wide eyes as Valerie shed tears and shook her head.

"Sam died, and it's all our fault!" Carly placed her hands on Valerie's shoulder and shook her.

"Snap out of it, tell me you're joking!" Carly was at the point of tears herself as Valerie shook her head. Carly then let her arms fall to her side as she fell to the couch, slowly realization slid up to her, in one month she lost both her best friends and she didn't even act like a best friend to one of those. "I-I can't believe it…what happened?" The entire place was silent for several minutes, the silence was broken by the ringing of a phone, Spencer answered it and started to talk into it. Soon he hung up and looked at Carly with a sad look.

"That was Mrs. Benson," Spencer said quietly. "She says Mrs. Puckett is hysterical at the moment…Sam fell from 'Seddie Bridge' I think that was the bridge that Sam and Freddie met." Carly didn't recognize the name, but then again, Sam and Freddie never told her they had a bridge they named. It was probably one of those things they just had between them.

"She's really gone," Carly said quietly with tears falling from her eyes. "Both she and Freddie are gone now. It wasn't even her fault, she mentioned being hurt several times over the video…"

"I'm sorry," Valerie said as she brushed away a tear. "It's my fault, if I wasn't there then maybe she wouldn't have died."

"We don't know that, she was really depressed. She could have taken the plunge from that bridge…I'm guessing it was the one in the park, people really needed to repair it. We're all at fault for not helping her through this time, she needed us and we pushed her aside and blamed her for the death of Freddie. She loved him and all we did was push her to breaking point."

"We'll make it through this," Spencer said as he hugged Carly close. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"It's over, iCarly is finished."

"What do you mean?"

"There can't be an iCarly without Sam, there can't be iCarly without Freddie. There isn't any way to continue this."

"I understand…"

"Valerie, do you know where that bridge was?" Valerie nodded and Carly slowly stood up. "I want to visit it."

-NEW SCENE-

Carly and Valerie walked to the place where the bridge used to be in the park. Carly placed her hand on one of the posts that the bridge had been connected to. "It collapsed didn't it?" Carly asked quietly, she looked to Valerie who nodded in response.

"Fortunately it did not collapse onto Sam," Valerie said quietly. "Her body must have floated away in time to avoid the bridge falling onto her." Carly pressed her fingers to her forehead and sighed, she didn't want to imagine the bridge falling onto Sam.

"This was where they first met," A voice said from behind. The girls turned to see Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson standing with tears in their eyes. Mrs. Puckett had been the one to speak, she walked over to the edge and looked down. "Sam and Freddie were seven years old when they first met. I can remember the first day they met, she came to me and said she made a new friend."

"I was so happy," Mrs. Benson said with a small smile. "Freddie came home to me and said that a girl talked to him for the first time. He said he made a new best friend and they named the bridge together."

"They loved this damn place, we were wanting to make the bridge into a stronger one for them because it was getting old and would crumble. They were saving up their money, along with us, so in the end we could somehow preserve the bridge for them."

"Freddie loved running on the bridge." Mrs. Benson chuckled and shook her head. "I constantly told him not to run on the bridge or he might fall off of it." Carly and Valerie looked at each other and back to the moms.

"I'm so sorry," Valerie said quietly. "I know it was wrong of me to treat Sam the way I did."

"Just don't blame yourself," Mrs. Puckett said with tears that never seemed to stop flowing. "You weren't at fault, who knows what would have happened." Valerie nodded slowly and turned to look at where the bridge had once been. Everyone looked in shock as a light appeared over the crevice, a bridge with an almost ghostly appearance appeared. Carly stepped toward it and saw a figure beckoning her to walk onto the bridge. She and Valerie stepped onto the bridge and saw Sam and Freddie standing in the center, they were holding onto a rope and looking over the lake, Freddie's arm was around Sam's waist and the wind blew her hair back. The two turned their heads and looked at Carly and Valerie.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" Valerie said quickly. "I never meant for Rebecca to toss the dog onto the bridge, please forgive me."

"You were forgiven the instant it all ended," Sam said quietly. "You know, by the end of the school year, we were going to turn the bridge into a marble bridge and it would always be there."

"Our death was too early," Freddie stated. "With our death, the bridge collapsed."

"It was symbolic of your relationship, wasn't it?" Carly asked wit raised eyebrows.

"Yes. That is why it was called Seddie Bridge."

"You said your deaths were too early, does that mean you weren't supposed to die?"

"Exactly, but our bodies were already ruined, we wouldn't have been able to return to them safely…"

"Can we bring you back somehow, is that why you're here?" Valerie asked quickly, Sam smiled softly and nodded her head. "How can we do it? Please, tell us!" Freddie looked at Sam and released her waist, he slowly walked toward Carly and Valerie and started uttering something.

"Turn back the hands of time, go back to the day of pain and undo the past. A life taken in its prime, a second chance will be the last." Carly and Valerie raised their eyebrows as a flash appeared and both girls found themselves standing on in the park. Sam appeared next to them and smiled.

"There is the bridge over there, this is a week after Freddie and I met," Sam stated. Carly and Valerie saw a girl crying, it was Sam. She was sitting on the bridge as Freddie walked up to her. "He comforted me that day, it was the day that we found out my dad was gone. Dad didn't die on us, but when he got better, he left us…Freddie's father had done the same thing."

"Oh my god, but why did you show us this?" Carly asked.

"You may want to know it, both of our dads are still alive in the future. Nobody knows where they live but Freddie and I know now, they live in two places in the town. One is a home built for a prisoner on parole, Freddie's father was caught selling drugs once and now lives in a isolated home on Hallow Street."

"Wow, I guess his family wasn't contacted."

"Our fathers left us for their own problems, we all thought they hated us but when Freddie and I died we learned the real reason that our fathers left. They left because they knew they were trouble, they loved their families dearly and didn't want to cause them pain. My father and his father were alike in the sense that they both led bad lives."

"Where does Mr. Puckett live?"

"He lives off of Green Avenue in the one house standing without any broken windows, he leads a motorcycle gang with several girlfriends. He didn't want me or my mother to know that he had been cheating on her, he loved us dearly and that is why he left…The reason we are showing you and telling you this is a reason you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh…"

"It's time to take you to the day of death." A bright flash appeared and the girls found themselves standing in separate places, Carly was in someone else's home and Valerie was in another. "Ooh I knew I should have let Freddie do the transportation thing…"

"I think I'm in Valerie's home," Carly said as she looked around and spotted a photo of Valerie. She turned and saw Valerie staring at her. _"Uh-oh, that's not the outfit Valerie was wearing today. That means it's her past."_

"What are you doing in my house?" Valerie asked.

"Uh…I have a message to deliver from the future!" Carly said quickly. "Socks will devour the world and this is for what you'll do to Sam if this screws up!" Carly quickly punched Valerie in the face and ran off.

-NEW SCENE-

Valerie groaned as she stepped onto the street, she looked around and saw Carly walking toward her. It wasn't the same Carly, it was the one in the past. "Hey Carly!"

"Oh it's you," Carly said with a frown.

"Yeah…hey I have something for you."

"What?" Valerie walked up toward Carly and slapped her face. "What was that for!"

"Being mean to your best friend in the future!"

"What!"

_"That actually felt good to slap her."_ Valerie chuckled and slapped Carly again.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, force of habit actually." Valerie slapped Carly again and then once more until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the current Carly staring at her.

"Could you not slap me?" Carly asked. "Now I'm going to be having some emotional problems!"

"Oh yeah, and socks devouring the world? What the hell was that?" Valerie crossed her arms and sighed. "You punched me in the face!"

"How did _you_ know?" Valerie narrowed her eyes and looked down at the past Carly who was starting to pull herself off the ground.

"That's not important, let's run!" Carly nodded as she and Valerie quickly ran off.

"So what are we going to do? I think Sam turned him down because she was afraid of getting hurt again."

"She should know that Freddie would never hurt her." Carly nodded in response as they walked into a smoothie shop, they knew that's where Sam had been on the day of Freddie's death and they assumed it was Freddie's death day that they were on.

"Maybe you should find the mugger, Valerie. Stop the mugger or something."

"I'd rather not risk my chances with a man the size of a building. Freddie and Sam's ghosts didn't exactly give us any weapons you know." Carly shrugged and spotted Sam sipping from a smoothie. Both Carly and Valerie sat on the stools next to her, Sam raised her eyebrow at them.

"Okay, so why are you and this skunk bag together?" Sam asked while looking directly toward Carly. "This is not something I'd expect to ever see."

"Sam, I have to ask you something," Carly said. "What would you do if Freddie came up to you and said he loved you." Sam blinked her eyes and started to laugh, she stopped laughing when Carly and Valerie kept their straight faces.

"Oh, you're…serious. I-I don't know what I would do, I mean I really have strong feelings for him but I'd be really shocked and nervous if he came to me and told me that he had any feelings for me."

"We know you've been hurt by a lot of people in the past," Carly said quietly. "We just want you to know that Freddie would never hurt you." Sam blushed and chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing? Did Freddie say something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, he did," Valerie said with a nod. She really wanted an ice pack to put on her face but at the time she didn't care, apparently whatever you do in the past may affect the future. "Freddie had told me once that he really had feelings for you, he loves you not Carly."

"Heh, t-that's a lie…I mean…He'd _never_ say that."

"It's true!" Carly said quickly. "He was just using me to get to you!"

"What!" Carly gulped slightly as Sam quickly shot up. "He was using you to get to me? I don't care if he likes me or not, nobody uses my best friend! I've been used before and it doesn't feel good…I was used by a guy who wanted to get to you, Carly. Goddamn it, I thought I could actually feel something for him. I love him but if he's using you then maybe that means I'm just going to be hurt again!" Valerie slapped her forehead and looked to Carly who was looking back at her nervously. Tears started to fall from Sam's eyes as she left the building.

"Smooth move, Shay!" Valerie said as she hit Carly's forehead. "Now nothing will change!"

"Well we'll still be bruised from hitting our past selves," Carly said quietly. "Yeah, not a joking matter…I know."

"We can still give them a second chance at life I think." They looked back to see Freddie entering the smoothie place with a sad look. "She rejected him because of her fear of getting hurt."

"Oh, hey Carly," Freddie said sadly. Carly looked at Valerie and smiled.

"We can still give them that second chance," Carly stated. She turned to Freddie and shook his shoulders. "Freddie, hurry, Sam's life is in danger!"

"What!" Freddie's eyes were wide as Carly pulled Freddie up from the chair he just sat down on.

"A mugger is after her!" Carly, Valerie and Freddie all ran out the smoothie shop and finally found Sam walking down the street, she looked sad and tearful. "Okay the mugger isn't there yet…Freddie, you have to tell her you're sorry!"

"_She_ hurt _him,_" Valerie said quickly.

"It doesn't matter," Freddie said quietly. "I spoke with her mother earlier, I know that she was probably afraid of being hurt. I made the mistake of using you to make her jealous Carly."

"You know that both of us were in that together," Carly said quietly. "Even Valerie in on it I think."

"No, Valerie was an actual girlfriend."

"Oh, I thought…" Valerie chuckled and shook her head.

"Freddie, go get your girl," Valerie said quickly. Freddie nodded and ran up to Sam. They stood back and watched as Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and spoke to her. After a few minutes of exchanging words, it looked like Sam was yearning for a kiss and Freddie was about to give it to her. Carly smiled and got caught up in the moment, she was shaken out of her trance as Valerie shook her. "There's trouble!"

"What!" Carly looked over and saw the mugger walking toward Freddie and Sam. "Oh no…Oh dear god no…" The mugger pulled Sam off of Freddie and tossed her to the ground as Freddie insulted the man. A fight broke out and the two men were struggling over a gun. They wrestled their way into the street and a bullet shot out of the gun, Carly and Valerie gasped but sighed when they noticed the gun shot from the Mugger's back. They didn't see the car that was rushing at top speeds toward Freddie.

"Freddie, look out!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie turned and was quickly thrust under the car, the driver continued to drive off and Sam rushed to Freddie's side. "Freddie, no, you can't die! Freddie you'll be just fine, you will live because…I need you! I love you Freddie!" It was too late, Freddie's eyes closed and he was gone.

"Crap!" Carly and Valerie exclaimed. Memories flushed through their heads, they knew that in a month's time, Sam would die in the same fashion, she would fall from the Seddie Bridge after Rebecca tossed the stuffed dog onto the bridge.

"I can't believe it didn't work," Valerie said quietly. "I can't believe all that was for nothing!" She and Carly broke down and a flash appeared, they found themselves on the glowing Seddie Bridge with Freddie and Sam looking at them.

"W-We failed you," Carly said quickly. Sam smiled and softly hugged Carly.

"You didn't fail us," Sam said softly. "There is one final chance."

"What?"

"Seddie Bridge must be rebuilt."

"Physically…that could take…a long time."

"That's not what I mean." Sam placed her hands on the shoulders of Carly and Valerie, she then began to speak in rhyme. "A soul for a soul, a father loves their spawn. A father's heart is whole, two must create Seddie and bring two back by dawn."

"What-" A light flashed and the two girls vanished once more.

-NEW SCENE-

Mr. Benson walked around his home and sighed, he picked up an old photo and stared at it. The photo was of him with Della and Freddie when Freddie was only four years old. It was a Christmas photo and Freddie had just received a new video game. "God I miss them," Mr. Benson said as he traced his finger around the outline of his family. He left his family long ago because he didn't want them to know he had started experimenting with drugs and alcohol, it became so bad that he just couldn't stay. As far as his family knew, he was dead to the world.

"He's still alive, right?" Mr. Benson asked as he stepped into the living room of his home. "I heard he died a month ago and I never knew…" Mr. Benson hadn't been informed of his son's death of course, it wasn't until Sam's message on iCarly that he learned anything of his son's death, he was still in denial. A flash appeared and Valerie appeared in front of him. "Okay, I _know_ I've been sober and without drugs for a full year now, so what the hell just happened!"

"Are you Mr. Henry Benson?" Valerie asked.

"Yes."

"Hi, you don't know me."

"What tipped you off? Maybe it's the fact that I feel like calling the police and I'm staring at you as though you're a thief in my own home." Valerie chuckled and noticed the photo in his hand.

"Do you really still love them?" Valerie pointed to the photo and Henry nodded his head.

"Yes, but I could never let them see me like this."

"I don't know how or why but I get the feeling you're the key to bringing Freddie back."

"What!" Henry's eyes were wide and his mouth fell.

"Well you see there is this bridge called Seddie Bridge, I think you need to be there…maybe with a belonging of Freddie's and you need to bring him back."

"I don't know how true this is." Henry looked over to see Freddie's spirit standing in the room. "S-Son…" Henry walked over to Freddie and reached for him, his hand went straight through his son's body. "I can't hug my own son…I suppose I deserve that."

"Dad, mom is well," Freddie said quietly. "You are half of what can bring me as well as Sam back from beyond the grave."

"This is real? This isn't just a trick of the light?" Freddie shook his head and pointed to Valerie.

"Go with her, she will know what to do."

"I-I-okay, I'll do that…I'm sorry for leaving you, son." Freddie nodded and disappeared, Henry held his hand out and fell to his knees. "If my son can come back from an early death…If I have to give my soul in return for his, then I will gladly give it. I am nothing, nothing! Freddie has his entire life!" Valerie nodded slowly and placed her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Let's go," Valerie said with a quiet voice.

-NEW SCENE-

"What am I doing here?" Mr. Puckett asked himself as he put out a cigarette. "Where the hell did I go wrong?" Mr. Puckett looked over at a photo on a desk, it was a picture of a three year old girl with her arms stretched out and her mother smiling behind her. He smiled and took the photo in his hands. "Sam, Amy, I hope you're living a good life now. I'm sorry I left you, I couldn't let you see what I've become." Mr. Puckett had become what some people would consider a very bad and immoral person, he had cheated on his wife and he couldn't stop. He took up smoking and had become a drunk. He never once hit his family but he knew he was getting abusive when he punched a hole into a wall. It was then that he knew he couldn't stay with his family or he might end up hurting them in the process. Mr. Puckett lifted his hand up in the air and squinted as a bright light appeared in front of him. Carly stepped on the floor and looked around.

"I guess you're Mr. Puckett," Carly said quietly.

"You're Carly, I recognize you as my daughter's friend on the show that she's on…"

"Yes."

"I don't think I'm even going to attempt to understand how what just happened was possible."

"Do you know about Sam?"

"How is she?" Carly looked down and sighed.

"Sam has passed on."

"What!" Mr. Puckett shot up and stared at Carly with wide eyes. "No, you're wrong, you're wrong! Samantha can't be dead, my sweet, my precious daughter can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Puckett." Mr. Puckett placed his hands on Carly's shoulder and stared at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"I refuse to believe it, it doesn't make sense. I left so I wouldn't be a threat to her or Amy, she should be living a full and happy life."

"She was happy."

"Then why is she dead?"

"She fell in love with someone who died to protect her, she then died by falling from the very place she met this person." Mr. Puckett fell to his knees and fought back the tears that were starting to come to his mind. His callous heart was breaking away harder than it ever broke in his life.

"My daughter…why is she dead? Why have I not died yet, I should have. What did my daughter ever do to anyone in this world? Why the hell is she dead!"

"It wasn't her time to die, but there is one way to bring her back."

"What! Tell me, please!" Mr. Puckett shot up and grabbed Carly's shirt in his hands, he was letting the tears start to come down his face. "If there is any way to keep her dying then I'll gladly do it."

"You don't understand sir, you will have to pay the price and the price is your very soul." Mr. Puckett's eyes widened at the realization, it meant he would depart from this world to save his precious daughter's life.

"I don't care! She doesn't deserve to die, look at this!" Mr. Puckett lifted the picture he had and pointed to Sam. "Look how happy and precious she is! This face needs to be in this world, now look at me, I don't need to be here!" Carly nodded and noticed for the first time that there were cans that were spread about on the floor and ashtrays all over the place, this man really let himself go. "I love this baby, I hate what I've become and I'll gladly give myself to save my baby."

"Then…let's go."

-NEW SCENE-

Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson sat on a bench that overlooked the place the bridge used to be, both women continued to cry over the loss of their children. "Couldn't we have done anything at all?" Mrs. Puckett asked. "Wasn't there anything that could have been done?" Mrs. Benson hugged Mrs. Puckett and sighed. The mothers were confused at the disappearance of Carly and Valerie as well, they didn't know what was going on when both girls walked up to them.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Carly said as the moms stared at Carly and Valerie. "Freddie and Sam are coming back."

"What?" Mrs. Puckett was shocked when she saw her husband walking up the hill. "Oh my god…"

"Hello Amy," Mr. Puckett said with a somber voice.

"What are you doing here!"

"I'm going to do my part and bring your daughter back."

"She's your daughter too!"

"I know…the reason I left was because of who I became, I did not want you or Sam to know what I became." Mrs. Benson shot up and ran to the edge of the cliff area and shouted across the large crevice.

"Henry, is that you!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. Mr. Benson looked up from where he stood on the other side and smiled.

"Hey Della," Henry responded. "Freddie's time isn't up and neither is Sam's time. Look at this crappy father and know that he still loves you. Mr. Puckett over there loves his family too, we are just a couple of crappy fathers that are willing to give our lives to bring our children back."

"What!"

"We've been informed that there will be new memories, Freddie will not be the one that died thanks to the mugger a month ago. Freddie will have vanished for a month and assumed as a runaway. His plot will not be filled yet, instead the one that will be taking his place in the cemetery may be me." Mr. Benson walked to the edge where the bridge had once been connected. "The Seddie Bridge as our children call this will be back and so will our children."

"It's time," Mr. Puckett said as he hugged Amy. He let go of her and smiled. "Only you four that are here will know the true memory, Freddie and Sam will also know what truly happened. They're memory won't exceed into the afterlife I guess."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked quietly.

"While on our way here we were visited by Sam and Freddie's apparitions, they said that they won't remember anything after their own deaths."

"I don't know what will happen, but I just want to see my baby again, so do what you have to do…take this though." Amy lifted up the stuffed dog that Sam had received from Freddie. "This belongs to Sam, Freddie gave it to her." Mr. Puckett nodded and took the dog, he then walked to his side of the cliff and looked over at Mr. Benson. Both men took a photo out of their pockets, it was a photo given to them by Sam and Freddie's apparitions. The image was that of seven year old Freddie hugging a seven year old Sam, it was also split in two.

A large white path appeared over the crevice and the men stepped onto it without worrying about falling. Their faces were grim and determined as they made it to the center of the bridge. "So they won't be in love when they wake up," Mr. Benson said quietly. "I'm sure they'll still love each other and they will confess their feelings then."

"It's very possible," Mr. Puckett said. "We may not have known our children as they grew up…let's do this, I can't stand seeing Amy this broken. I'm sure you think the same for Della." Mr. Benson nodded and held up his half of the photo. His half was the image of Sam and Mr. Puckett's half was the image of Freddie. Both men had a tear that was falling down their cheeks as they connected the photo. "Come back, Sam."

"Come back Freddie…"

-NEW SCENE-

Carly, Valerie, Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson watched as a bright flash shot from the area, their eyes were wide as a large marble bridge appeared over the cliff and the fathers were gone. The four quickly ran onto the bridge and saw Freddie and Sam lying on the bridge, both appeared to be asleep. Their cheeks were stained with tears as they slowly opened their eyes and sat up. "Mom…" Sam said in a quiet voice, "I think I finally found Freddie."

"Sam, we were so worried!" Mrs. Puckett said quickly as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Freddie, don't ever do that again!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as she hugged Freddie.

"I think he's been living on this bridge for a whole month," Sam said as she and Freddie stood up. Sam held the stuffed dog that Freddie gave her in her hands. "It is all my fault to…I wanted to say that I'm sorry Freddie."

"It's fine," Freddie said quietly.

"You protected me a month ago, but I thought you were going to die!"

"My father saved us," Freddie said as he glanced to the side. "I don't know why but my father saved us, the very man that left mom several years ago."

"Yeah, but why did you leave?"

"I had thinking I needed to do."

"For a whole month, you ran off for a whole month!" Sam brought her hand up to caress Freddie's face. "And it's all because of what I said that you ran off."

"Does anyone mind telling me why this bridge is marble now?" Mrs. Puckett asked.

"It's our bridge, mom," Sam said with a nod. "It's always been like this."

"So Mr. Benson came back? That's what happened?" Valerie asked. "I didn't know that was Freddie's father that died back there."

"It was," Mrs. Benson said with a nod. "He and that mugger both died. I should ground Freddie for running away though!"

"You caused a lot of trouble," Carly stated. Freddie glanced at Carly and Valerie with anger on his face, the two girls chuckled nervously, they thought he wouldn't remember anything in the afterlife.

"Being gone for a month, I was still able to see iCarly. I watched over Sam for a month to make sure she would be safe, I couldn't bring myself to return though because I was afraid of something bad happening. Don't think I missed what you said about my disappearing being Sam's fault, Carly. _None_ of you treated Sam with the actions that she deserved!" Valerie and Carly looked down sadly, they knew he was right, they all accused Sam of everything. Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and smiled. "As for you, I didn't leave because of the words you said. They hurt, that's true but they're not the reason I left, I left because of you though."

"That doesn't make sense," Sam said as she gazed into Freddie's deep eyes.

"Upon seeing my father I got to thinking, I should find your father for you. I never did find him though, but I also couldn't bring myself to come back because I was still in pain from what you said and I needed to regain my composure."

"So, did you?"

"Yes. Sam, I know you were just afraid of being hurt…" Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam and smiled softly as he brought her body toward his. She let out a soft gasp as her body pressed against his and his eyes pierced through her. "I would never hurt you, not in a million years would I hurt you." Both knew they were just speaking the artificial memory to everyone, they were shocked because they knew how they really died and they thought they had died. Sam wasn't even sure how the bridge had returned, she figured the artificial memory had to be the real one because here was Freddie holding her so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. The artificial memory said that she had come to Seddie Bridge and found Freddie lying unconscious on the bridge, she had laid beside him and wound up falling asleep. The next thing they knew, they were waking up and being hugged by their mothers.

"Freddie…I wanted to apologize to you so badly this past month. I was in so much pain and everyone blamed me for everything. Please don't leave me again, don't scare me like that…" Freddie lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise you."

"Freddie, do you know that I honestly do love you. I'm sure it all started on this very bridge when we met, those feelings just grew, and then you started flirting with Carly. I know that you and Carly were just trying to make me jealous, but it hurt because I was already…I had just been afraid of being hurt."

"Do you forgive me, then?"

"Yes."

"You know that I love you then, and you know I will always love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Freddie." Carly, Valerie and the moms had left the bridge now because they felt it was solely Freddie and Sam's bridge now, they watched with anticipation as Freddie and Sam talked.

"You also realize that in the past month while away, I found this perfect little dog for you." Sam raised her eyebrow as Freddie turned his head and whistled. "Amato, come here Amato!" A brown cocker spaniel ran from underneath a bench and toward Freddie. Sam looked down and smiled as the dog pressed its paws on Sam's legs and yipped happily.

"Amato, that's a nice name…it means love, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"I should give something to you, but I don't know what to give to you."

"Let me think for a moment." Freddie smirked and Sam's body froze as she caught the smirk. She felt like melting and she knew that in Freddie's arms, and listening to Freddie's voice, she may do exactly that, it wouldn't take much for her to completely melt in his arms. "I have an idea, how about you give me nothing but your love in return. I don't ask much at all in return for giving you my heart."

"You have it, you have my heart and everything, Freddie."

"Do I have your first kiss?" Sam's lip quivered as Freddie neared his head toward her, their lips were only within an inch or two of each other.

"Y-Yes, please…" Sam's heart was beating with a rapid pace, she could hardly believe that she was going to share her first kiss with Freddie and at the place they met. She loved Freddie more than anything, and to have his breath on her lips was something that made her body shake with warmth, anticipation and pleasure. She wanted nothing more than for him to embrace her lips, she had been waiting for the moment for so long and now it was here. Freddie moved his lips and pressed them on Sam's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and added to the kiss. The pleasure shot through her and all felt right in the world. She knew this was no dream, it was no fantasy, it was real and it was love. So there on the place they met, on Seddie Bridge, Sam and Freddie both knew they would be together for the rest of their life. They knew they would have their ups and they would have their downs but no matter what, they would stay together.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed this. Please, send in a review and let me know what you thought!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive

ur father deems inappropriate."


End file.
